Ultimatum
by loweel
Summary: Ordered systems tend to become disordered versions of themselves, like a society. "Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am", Stones of various colors shone on his handle covered by the gauntlet. "It's time for someone to create a better world" Infinity Gauntlet UA.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku at Hero Academy or any of Marvel's, so Disney, please don't kill me with a- shit...Motherfu-?**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a world, where a humanity has gone through an evolutionary process that has brought a new element that would change the world, quirks. A new genetic trait that brought huge changes, the rise of superhuman society and heroes.

Now a job regulated by government, where the pro heroes have a license for use their powers for keep the peace. Heroes are the figure in the hearts of children, who worship and spread wishing to become one when they grow up.

That's a case for Midoriya Izuku, but the life is not how we wish. Born without a quirk in a world where 80% of population have one, he is know a quirkless boy.

* * *

"Move, Deku" An explosion pushed his mind away, burning in his chest and body against a pool of water. Three people looking for him as trash, with disgust and an air of superiority.

He looked the person who attacked him, a childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki "You _never _be a hero, you born without a quirk. So just give up" The familiar pain of words, destroying your mind, trying give him idea to give up.

"If you really want a quirk, just skip of the build and pray for you next life born with a quirk" Katsuki say venomously with a look full of fury. How many years he do that? How he can think he is a material hero for the _greatest hero _with that attitude?

He can't move yet, your stomach is burning by the explosion, his body is hurt and his breathing has become breathless. Painful as always. Even if he could move, him not win a fight with Katsuki without a quirk. A simple law of nature, the strongest wins and rules.

"I imagine, you be always a _Deku _" Katsuki turn around for get out with your 'friends', meanwhile left the weak Deku in the floor.

_And say for me commit suicide is a thing a hero do?_

Independent of being right or wrong, nothing would happen with Katsuki, if I took his _advice _and died, the school would cover it up, containing a flashy and powerful quirk people give in to.

_After all, I am a quirkless.. While I have no value just for not having a quirk, he gets it all effortlessly._

_People not born equal, although they should._

The people who born with a quirk naturally prioritized and those born without a quirk less powerful or without any are looked down upon. As if it is possible to quantify a person's value by just one factor.

The system is broken, becoming a cluttered version of itself over time. Our value should not be quantified by quirks.

But just like every other day, he stand and keep walking. Not today and not tomorrow a explosion will stop him, even with explosion scars on your body, even with all the humiliation.

A genuine and perhaps naive desire born of pure admiration of hero number 1. It all began in that video, in its debut, a major incident that ended up saving thousands of people. But the voices of joy, the expressions of hope, the pillar he became for people, deeply captivated Izuku's being, hoping one day to be the same for someone.

But not all wishes come true.

_"__You better give up. Looks like your son is quirkless, sorry, but being a hero won't be possible."_

He should, but still keeps walking even with his body falling apart, even if only tears escape his eyelids, even though his mind confirming the irrationality of his dream, his emotions prevail to continue his journey.

_"__I am sorry Izuku"_

Certain battles should not be fought, perhaps he really cannot become one.

Izuku began to make her way home, even though her muscles ached as they moved, her clothes soaked and possibly a possible flu in her future.

"Mom asked me to buy some stuff at the supermarketing… Whatever"

After all, this is your daily routine.

_48 months for U.A exam_

* * *

One more afternoon like any other after school, including all the damage to Izuku's body.

He continued on to the supermarket at his mother's request, began to walk.

As he walked the wind beat his wet clothes shaking his body from cold, frustrated with bully for being powerless, just because he didn't win the genetic lottery, he didn't deserve it, he was always kind, tried to make friends just to be rejected by your quirkless status. Life is unfair, it always has been, but why is it so unfair?

At the moment we are born the world classifies us, some are placed on higher pedestals, others are placed lower, only counting family conditions, but which shape us for life.

In the race to become a hero, people like Katsuki _gained _a privileged place effortlessly. Others have _gained _smaller positions, but it is not impossible to get to the finish line by compensating with effort, techniques, skills and experience.

On the other hand, Izuku did not even _gain _the right to enter the race. He does not have a pass called a quirk. Just someone who should stand in the stands watching the race.

There is no effort that could put him on an equal footing with others, there is no way to develop a fit body to match someone with a fighting quirk, there is no existing tool to do that, not even a weak quirk to be boosted by a support tool.

All because he didn't have the damn genetic trait.

There is no equality. There is nothing in balance.

Quirks are commonly compared to muscles, it can be said that Izuku was born without a muscle, an anomaly. Perfect for him, just a error.

All he can do is mourn and weep for being born weak.

The tears always present in your eyes threatened to fall, stinging, itching to leave, your rigid facial muscles a forced expression, your arms trembled, your legs no longer moved. It was not enough to tear your dream to pieces, every day them rubbed your inability in her face.

_'__Damn society, why?'_

However, he stopped walking. Suddenly a certain shop window entered his field of vision and captured his attention, temporarily forgetting the dissatisfaction.

There is a shop that he always on his way home, which sells the most varied items for everyday life such as sofa, tables, chairs, computers, chargers among others. But what caught his attention was what was on display, the televisions. Exposed to customers, the movie that played on multiple TVs caught their full attention.

A pretty old movie, before superhuman society was established, a genius man, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who owns one of the world's largest corporations is kidnapped by a group of terrorists who wish to use it to replicate the weapons of large-scale destruction, that your company sells to the army. In the end, he escapes by building armor, compensating for the fact that his quirk is not suitable for combat and eventually becomes a superhero.

_He made up for his lack of power with technology and science ..._

_If only I could do something like that… _The thought in Izuku's mind passed came as fast as it came out of her mind, for someone at some point must have tried something like that and as there was no report it was probably a failure.

A brief spark of hope arose for Izuku, only to be torn and torn to pieces, as all he longs for in his life is.

As a child the world was simple, hard effort was rewarded, the future was unlimited, anything could happen, could become anything. Until that tragic day when he learned the harsh truth of society. _People are not born equal._

_Being powerless and weak is my destiny, _he didn't want it that way, he didn't want it that way.

But in the end,_ nobody _knows about the future.

* * *

When Izuku arrived home he was discreet to hide his injuries without his mother noticing his stained shirt or the mark on his stomach. Going straight to wash and change to lessen the evidence, staying in your room until dinner.

It was late when he and his mother finished dinner that day. The moments with your mother are calm and peaceful, even seeming that you can forget everything.

He usually does the dishes and dries the dishes while his mother sets the table. Just having the two of them living in the house without their father was an efficient way to share the tasks.

_"__The Newton Company hopes that the newly designed artificial arms will help the person who lost a limb in today's disaster. It is currently in an experimental phase to test if it is fully functional." _Tv was on to promote some distraction, apparently a report of some incident today.

"Look, Izuku" Inko call attention of your son.

"Uh?" He stopped watching the dishes to check the news, left the kitchen and walked into the living room. TV shows a collapsed building, debris on the floor, broken asphalt, fire signals, ambulances, police officers, firefighters, some heroes, victims in the background. Whatever happened was chaos.

_"__An attack by a villain caused a building to collapse, but thanks to a retired hero the situation was controlled until the proheroes arrived. Unfortunately, one person lost an arm and there was one dead. The retired Oblivion hero passed away protecting the civilians during the attack of the villains, the sources-"_

"How tragic" Inko heard every detail of the news, seeing the destruction and chaos.

"This is normal in society these days mom. Tragedies happen all the time, but that's why we have a hero like All Might. "Izuku replied with a smile for remembering her idol.

"True, but you never know what might happen." Her mother clasped her hands together tightly, sighing and deeply thanking that her son is unharmed at home.

"Yeah..."

Inko stared at an image of a projection of a mechanical arm on the screen, apparently carbon fiber. "How nice of Newton to donate one…. that… mechanical arm"

"It's probably a mom publicity stunt, but really, luck for the person"

"Izuku!" Inko shouted.

"What?" Izuku's eyebrows twitched at the sudden outburst and a smile twisted in surprise at her mother's unusual reaction.

She frowned, deciding to let her son's unkindness pass. "Will he be able to live well with this mechanical arm?"

"Maybe, not the same way, you will have some difficulty ..." Izuku began to speak, but her mind turned off at a thought that took all her neurons.

A drop of excitement and curiosity widening his eyes, the sound of the room went silent, the adrenaline began to flow in his blood and stopped noticing any change in the scenery.

The victim has lost his natural arm and Newton is using technology to replenish with an artificial, a base of science and technology. Just as the protagonist of the movie he saw today created armor for power, could it be used for him?

If it does not have a certain muscle, is it possible to artificially create or replicate it?

Would it be possible to use science and technology to create a quirk?

It resembled an article he had read some time ago. In Germany, a group of researchers tried to grant individualities to a group of people by extracting the quirk factor from some donated blood and concentrating it on a liquid with some elements to fix and adapt to the human body, called _The Serum_ _project_. The experiment was a failure, it was possible to give people an individuality, but after a few tens of seconds it left the system and disappeared without a trace of its existence.

But is it if the experiment was not a failure, if the experiment was just incomplete?

Would it be possible to give a person a quirk?

Could a quirkless person acquire a quirk?

"Mom I'll be in my room! Please don't bother me!" Izuku suddenly screamed and sped into her room without even seeing her mother's expression of confusion.

Ecstasy with the idea, he picked up his _Future Hero Analysis _books where they contained not just hero data as well as any possible theories he might think.

For the first time in years, he felt true hope, whenever he was ridiculed for believing in his dream, all the pain his body felt, all the anguish, the feeling of helplessness, the inability to do something for years seemed to begin to fade.

Izuku picked up some blank papers and began scribbling on his ideas by hypothesizing. He could not have a quirk, but his intelligence was spectacular, excelling in the exact field of mathematics and science. Instigated from an early age to analyze heroes, in fact if it wasn't for her dream to enter the U.A he would have skipped a year. Your grades are always at the top, which is one more reason to be called a nerd. However, society does not value its mental capacity as much as a quirk that overcomes everything. Ironically, if his quirk were mental there would be plenty of compliments.

Apparently, everyone has forgotten the greatest weapon of humanity, the one that makes it possible for the weak to fight the strong, the one that throughout history has brought revolution and change whenever used with skill, intelligence.

* * *

Hours passed, the night eventually gave way to the morning sunbeams and a shout of joy was heard by several neighbors.

"YES!" Izuku jumped for joy. "This" He spent the night working on his theory based on the premises of the _The Serum_ _project_, coming to the conclusion that it is possible to create a liquid that contains quirks and force a person to acquire permanently, with some corrections and additions that force development from scratch to a new direction. Just a few more calculations to complete your formula.

A project that aims to create their own quirks, _leveling project _. Creating his own powers so that he can become the hero he longs for, one never seen before, one unlike any other, one that has gone from scratch.

_This is my starting line, the first step._

Then, finally, tiredness hit him, collapsing on the bed, his eyelids heavy, his vision blurred, his body lacking energy to move, but the ecstasy of happiness overrides all other feelings of discomfort keeping him awake.

"Just because I'm quirkless means I'm not claim to my dream?" He closed his eyes remembering the times he suffered for it, his gut got stuck, his emotions were nothing short of negative, his breathing stopped, his fists clenched for your feelings that have been trodden countless times.

"The man went to the moon without the need for quirks, who said I can't become a hero just because i am born quirkless?" Izuku let out a small laugh.

He opened his eyes feeling sleep settle in his mind, his body got heavier at the moment, the bed was comfortable to sleep with a seductive sensation, he turned his face to give in to desire before he fell into his comic bookcase and notebooks, triggering a certain memory.

"If leveling is possible" He rose from his bed full of scribbled papers to his bookshelf looking for a specific, one he read a long time ago, a comic before the advent of superhuman society, where in this story the villain technically wins, seeking of the balance of the universe as everything should be, a noble motive. A villain for some fans, a hero for others for his ideals or perhaps even a god for the absurd powers he has obtained.

"That would also be possible ..." Izuku opened on a page that the Titan had the infinty gauntlet complete above all heroes "... infinty stones?"

_Dreams become reality._

* * *

**I was inspired by several fanfics to write this one, especially the one that most inspired me was apotheosis (Lord Wolfe).**

**My knowledge of marvel is limited to movies and the Wiki (savior).**

**Why is there the Leveling Project if it's going to have the Infinity Stones? There is a reason.**

**Will Izuku be a hero or a villain? **

**What quirks do you think Izuku could get for the leveling project?**

**The power of infinity stones will be different from the originals of the marvel universe, the purpose of the stones and the Gauntlet will be quite different. It will take considerable time for Izuku to have the first.**

**I don't usually write fanfics in English, so there may be orthography errors.**

**I'm curious to know what you think? Should I continue or not?**


End file.
